


Tahan Na, Mahal Ko

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Away Mag-asawa, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, married!kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Sinabihan ni Jongin ang asawa na di masarap ang luto nitong adobo.





	Tahan Na, Mahal Ko

**Author's Note:**

> para to sa mutual ko huhu para sayo 'to overdue na :/ enjoy!

**Mahal ❤**

_ Dy bili ka nga ng sitaw kung meron ka madadaanan _

_ Ingat ka pauwi. Wag ka magpaulan. _

_ Adobo ulam, paborito mo manok _

Ilang minuto na lang at mag-oout na si Jongin sa trabaho nang mabasa ang mensahe ng misis na mabilis din niyang nireplyan.

_ 'oks mahal 😘' _

Dahil sa buhul-buhol na trapik at hirap sa pagsakay ng jeep, umaambon man, nagtyaga na si Jongin sumabit na lang sa jeep kesa maghintay ng ilang minuto o minsan tinatagal pa nga ng isang oras, ng jeep na may mauupuan pa.

Dahil rush hour, rush din ang pagkasabik ni Jongin umuwi sa kanyang asawang tatlong buwan nang buntis, kaya't heto siya sasabit muna sa jeep. Tutal panigurado may bababa rin naman sa di kalayuan. Kesa maghintay ng jeep na may mauupuan, di naman nasayang ang oras niya dahil umaandar na ang jeep na nasakyan.

Buti na lang, nang bumuhos na ang malakas na ulan ay may isang pasahero ang bumaba kaya madali na siyang sumakay.

Kakarampot man ang inuupuan, pinagtyagaan na niya makarating lang sa paroroonan nang maaga.

Pero hindi pa nagtatapos ang kalbaryo niya pagdating sa unang destinasyon. Pagkababa ng jeep, tuloy pa rin ang buhos ng ulan at malabulate na ang itsura ng pila pauwi sa kanila.

Sa kamalasan pa, mali ang pinilahan niya.

Patay na.

Pauwi sa bayan nila, napakatagal ng mga dating ng jeep. Pabugsu-bugso pa ang ulan.

Hawak ang payong na muntik pa niya makalimutan bago pumasok ng trabaho, kinuha niya ang cellphone at tinext ang asawa.

_ 'Mahal, haba ng pila dito pa lang ako c.hall' _

_ 'Mauna ka na kumain, wag mo na ko intayin' _

_ 'Matagal dating ng mga jeep' _

Lumakas ang hangin. Napahigpit ang hawak niya sa payong at unti-unti na ring nababasa ang kanyang pantalon.

Mabuti na lang at rubber ang kanyang sapatos kaya di siya mag-aalala na masisira agad ito.

May dumating na tatlong jeep. Ang isa cutting trip, pero aabot naman sa lugar na bababaan niya.

Maulan, mahaba ang pila, mabilis napuno ang isang jeep. At ang nag-cutting trip? Hindi pinapansin.

Malayo pa man siya sa unahan, umalis na si Jongin sa pila at sumakay na sa jeep na cutting trip. Dun siya sa unahan sumakay.

Laking luwag ng paghinga niya na sa wakas, alas siyete y media at nakasakay na rin siya.

Habang pinupuno ang jeep, nagtext siya ulit sa asawa na hindi pa rin nagrereply sa mga nauna niyang mensahe.

_ 'Nakasakay na ako mahal 😘' _

Palagay niya, abala ang asawa sa kung ano mang ginagawa nito kaya di pa ito nakakareply sa kanya.

Nang makaalis ang jeep, siya ay natulog muna. 

Di niya alam, nagreply na pala ang asawa.

_ 'Ingat ka dy yung sitaw ah?' _

Bago makarating sa bababaan, dahil tetext na naman niya si Kyungsoo, nabasa niya ang sagot ng mahal sa kanya.

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang kamuntikan na niya makaligtaan ang sitaw na pinapabili nito.

Buti na lang at makakadaan siya sa talipapa.

Kaso alas otso y media na. Bukas pa kaya ang mga tindahang nagtitinda ng gulay?

Pagkababa, naglakad na siya papunta sa subdivision kung saan nakatirik ang bahay na pinag-ipunan nilang mag-asawa ng anim na taon.

Pero tumigil muna siya sa hanay ng mga tindahan ng gulay sa talipapa at sa kaswertehan naman ay nakabili pa siya ng sitaw na pinapili na lang niya sa tindera dahil di niya alam ang itsura ng magandang sitaw na dapat kunin.

Papalapit sa kanilang maliit na bahay, papalaki rin ang ngiti sa kanyang labi. 

Sa kabila ng pagod sa trabaho at sa byahe, ang makapiling muli ang pamilya ang tanging nagpapalakas muli sa kanya.

Binuksan niya ang gate. "Mahal, dito na ako!" Ang signature line niya ba tuwing dumadating ng bahay at kabisa na ng kanilang mga kapitbahay.

Pagkasara ng gate, bumukas ang pinto nilang naka-screen at sinalubong siya ng asawa.

"Dy, kain na! Nagluto ako adobo!" Galak nitong sabi na lalong nagpa-ningning sa mga mata ni Jongin dahil paboritong-paborito niya ang adobo ng asawa.

Pagkapasok sa loob ay hinalikan niya ang maliit na lalaki sa mga labi. Hinabol-habol pa niya ito nang nilayo ni Kyungsoo ang ulo nito.

"Gutom na ako. Ang haba ng pila." Himas niya sa tyan at abot niya sa supot ng sitaw sa asawa.

"Magbihis ka nga muna, basa ka ng ulan."

Sumunod naman siya agad at mabilis na naligo muna.

Pagkabihis, diretso siya sa kusina kung san nakahanda na ang adobo sa hapag. Habang ang asawa niya ay naghihiwa naman ng sitaw.

"Oh? Nu gagawin mo dyan sa sitaw?" Hawak niya sa beywang ng asawa habang tinitingnan ang ginagawa ng mahal.

"Aadobohin ko rin para bukas."

"Naglilihi ka ba sa adobo?"

"Parang ganun na nga." Sagot niya nang saktong umikot si Jongin sa kanilang lamesa.

"Wow, sarap nito, Soo."

"Masarap yan, dami nga namin nakain ni baby."

Malaki ang ngiti ni Jongin pagkakita sa adobong manok sa mangkok at agad umupo, at nagsandok ng kaning marami sa plato niya. 

"Miss na miss ko na adobo mo." 

"Sus, parang di tayo nag-adobo nakaraang linggo."

Sinubo ni Jongin ang adobo at kanin nang may pagkasabik. Sunud-sunod ang pagsubo niya sa kinakain, ngunit...

Napabagal ang kanyang pagnguya at nabura ang liwanag sa kanyang mukha.

Katahimikan.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kanya at siya rin naman ay napatingin din sa asawa na may pagtataka sa mukha. Kumurap ito sa kanya.

"May problema ba, Dy?" 

Napalunok si Jongin nang pilit. Ayaw man niyang sabihin, di rin niya napigil ang bibig.

"Mahal? Parang iba lasa ng adobo mo ngayon."

"Bakit?" May lamig sa boses ng asawa.

"Hindi masarap."

Binagsak ni Kyungsoo ang kutsilyo na hawak sa chopping board at nanunubig na ang mga mata. Napapasinghot na rin. "Ah ganun ba..."

"S-Soo, di ko ibig sabihin na-"

Nagpunas ito ng butil ng mga luha na umagos na sa kanyang mga mata at umalis na sa kusina.

Nanikip ang dibdib ni Jongin sa nasaksihang pagtulo ng mga luha ng asawa.

"Kyungsoo! Uy!"

"Bahala ka magluto dyan!"

Isang malakas na pagsara ng pinto ang huling narinig ni Jongin sa asawa at siya ay napabuntong-hininga na lang habang nakatingin sa adobong luto ng asawa na sa kasamaaang palad, ay di talaga ganun kasarap.

Hindi talaga masarap, aaminin talaga ni Jongin.

Ang kaso, napaiyak niya ang asawa.

* * *

Matapos pagtyagaan ang luto ng asawa at ligpitin na rin muna ang sitaw na hinihiwa ni Kyungsoo kanina, marahang tumungo si Jongin sa pintuan ng kanilang pinagsasaluhang kwarto.

Dahan-dahan siyang kumatok.

"Soo? Papasok ako." Sabi niya bago pihitin ang seradura. Ngunit bigo niya itong nabuksan dahil naka-lock ito.

"Soo? Soo? Buksan mo naman oh. Usap tayo." Alam naman na niya na nagtampo ang asawa dahil sa komentaryo niya kanina. Di naman niya ito gustong saktan, di lang siya naging maingat sa kanyang mga nasabi kanina.

Wala pa rin kibo ang asawa sa kabila ng pinto kahit anong gawin niyang pagpihit sa seradura.

"Soo, please? Sorry, kung nasaktan kita. Pero ayoko naman din magsinungaling at bawiin yung sinabi ko kanina. Mahal? Uy, buksan mo na oh."

Sa minutong susuko na siya sa pagmamakaawa sa asawa, doon naman bumukas ang pinto.

Pagkapsok, sa loob, nagtaklob na ng kumot ang asawa na humiga na ulit sa kama.

Dahan dahang lumapit si Jongin sa kanya at umupo sa kabilang gilid ng kama kung saan nakatalikod ito sa kanya.

"Soo?"

"Matulog ka na, maaga ka pa bukas."

"Di ba tayo mag-uusap?"

"Antok na kami ng anak mo." Bulong nito, ayaw pa rin siyang harapin.

Lumapit si Jongin sa katawan ng asawa at sinilip ang nakapikit na nitong mga mata.

Ano mang tampo nito sa kanya, sinampa pa rin niya ang kamay sa tyan nito at tsaka binuhusan ang pisngi nito ng di mabilang na mga halik.

"Bukas, usap tayo ah?"

Di na kumibo ang asawa sa kanya. Nanlamig na.

"Soo, mahal, di ko gustong maoffend ka kanina. Baka mali lang natimpla mo kanina kaya di naging ok adobo mo? Uhh. Wag mo dibdibin ang sinabi ko. Uhm, Soo?"

Di pa rin kumikibo si Kyungsoo.

"Paborito ko pa rin adobo mo. Sorry kung naoffend kita. Sorry kung napaiyak kita. Mahal pa rin kita, mahal ko. Mahal na mahal ko kayo ni baby natin."

Wala pa rin.

Bumigay na si Jongin at humiga na habang nakatingin sa asawa na kay lapit nga, ngunit parang kay layo na sa kanya.

Tinitigan niya ang likod nito hanggang sa siya ay makatulog na rin.

Sana bukas, okay na sila.

* * *

Kinabukasan, hindi nagluto ng almusal si Kyungsoo. Kung dati'y nagluluto ito ng makakain ni Jongin sa asawa, ngayon wala na.

"Wala ako naluto magbukas ka na lang ng de lata." Bungad niya kay Jongin na kakagising lang.

Pupungas-pungas pa kaya't di agad tumatak ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Walang reklamo't dumiretso na siya sa banyo para maligo.

Habang kumakain ng almusal, wala namang reklamo si Jongin sa ulam na San Marino.

Ngunit, matapos magbihis, at handa na muling umalis para magtrabaho, inaantay ni Jongin ang baon na dapat inaabot na sa kanya ni Kyungsoo pero wala itong inabot sa kanya.

"Mahal? Baon ko?"

Tumingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo na nanonood ng TV.

"Bumili ka na lang muna o kaya magbaon ka na lang ng sardinas o tuna dyan. Wala ako naluto."

Ikinagulat ito ni Jongin, pero hindi na siya sumabat pa at hinayaan na lang na di siya makakatikim ng lutong baon ni Kyungsoo sa araw na iyon. Ayaw naman niya ng sardinas o tuna lang kaya tumungo siya sa kusina para maghanap ng cup noodles na pwedeng mabaon. Pero ang tanging nahanap niya lang ay ang lutong adobo ng asawa na tinapon na.

Napamewang na lang siya at inalala ang preskong pangyayari kagabi.

Bumalik na lang siya sa sala at tinatak sa isip na bibili na lang siya ng lutong ulam sa canteen sa opisina nila.

"Alis na ako, Mahal. Kiss ko?" Tulis ng nguso niya para sa halik na nais.

Subalit, imbis na sa labi humalik si Kyungsoo, dinampian na lang siya ng halik sa pisngi bago tumutok muli sa telebisyon.

Kuha naman agad ni Jongin ang pinapahiwatig ng asawa. May tampo na ito sa kanya.

* * *

"Pre, uy!" Bati sa kanya ng kasabayan niya sa pagpasok sa kumpanya, si Sehun na ka-department niya na suki ng canteen.

Lunch break. Wala siyang baon. Kaya sa canteen ng opisina ang diretso niya para kumain. Kadalasan kasi sa loob ng opisina siya kumakain. Mag-isa. Dahil lagi siyang may baon.

Pero maiba ngayon.

Tumabi si Sehun sa kanya dala ang pinggan ng kanin at mangkok ng menudo niyang order. "Wala ka na naman baon? Di nagluto si Kyungsoo?" Siyasat nito sa kanya.

Umiling lang siya bilang sagot bago higupin ang sabaw ng nilagang baka ba order niya. Di man kasarapan kumpara sa luto ni Kyungsoo, pinagtyagaan na niya kesa mag-inarte pa siya.

"Ah, hula ko may away kayo no?" 

"Baka nga."

"Anong baka nga? Bakit di ka sigurado?" Usisa pa ng katrabaho.

"Nasabihan ko kasi na di masarap luto niya kaya simula nung Martes di na siya nagluto ulit."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Kaya naman pala walang pabaon, nasaktan ang buntis."

Pinaglaruan ni Jongin ang sabaw sa mangkok. "Di ko naman ginustong masaktan siya, pre. Nagsabi lang naman ako ng totoo."

"Sabagay, kesa pikutin mo siya ng di naman totoo di ba? E kaso ilang araw ka nang di nagbabaon, pre. Limang araw na di ba? Kelan niyo aayusin yan?"

"Di ko alam, bahala na."

At yun din ang totoo. Hindi pa niya alam kung kelan sila makakapag-usap ng matino.

Kaya sa buong maghapon, hindi na siya makapagtrabaho ng maayos kakaisip sa kanyang asawa.

* * *

Tumagal ito ng isang linggo. Hindi na nagluluto si Kyungsoo, at wala na itong binibidang pagkain kay Jongin. Wala na talaga.

Madalas, bumibili na lang ng lutong pagkain ang asawa sa labas at hindi na rin talaga siya pinapabaunan nito na ikinakakirot ng kanyang damdamin..

Kaya't sa pag-uwi ni Jongin ng araw ng Biyernes, natagalan sa trapik at nabasa pa ng ulan, tanong niya sa asawa, "Luto mo?" 

Mga mata niya'y nakatuon sa ulam na afritada sa mangkok sa mesa.

"Hindi. Binili ko." Tipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at dala na rin ng pagod ay di na siya nakapagtimpi pa.

"Mahal, galit ka ba sa akin? Ilang araw na tayong ganito. Ganito na lang ba tayo ngayon?" May lungkot sa tono ni Jongin, gayun din sa kanyang pagod na mukha.

Napalingon sa kanya ang asawa, mga mata nito'y bumilog lalo sa gulat.

"H-Hindi..."

Kuyom ang mga kamay ni Jongin sa kanyang gilid at imbis na dugtungan pa ang sinabi, pumaupo na lang siya at tahimik na kumain.

Matapos kumain, makapag-hugas ng pinggan at makapagpalit ng bagong damit, nadatnan niya ang buntis na asawa na nakaupo sa kanilang kama na tila hinihintay siya.

Tumingala ito sa kanya at nagtama ang kanilang tingin.

Napayuko si Kyungsoo, ngunit tinapik nito ang espasyo sa tabi, pag-uudyok kay Jongin na tumabi sa kanya.

"Sorry." Ang tanging pagputol ni Kyungsoo sa mahabang katahimikang namamagitan sa kanila ng asawa.

Tipid na ngumiti si Jongin at inakbayan ang mahal bago halikan sa sentido. "Ako ang dapat na nagsasabi niyan. Nasaktan kita sa sinabi ko, Soo. I'm sorry din."

Malungkot pa rin ang itsura ng buntis na asawa. Isa pa, nanunubig na rin ang kanyang mga mata. Hanggang sa tuluyan nang dumaloy ang mga luha sa mukha.

"Mahal, ba't ka umiiyak?" Napayakap bigla si Jongin sa asawa na lumuluha. "Shh, tahan na. Tahan na, mahal ko. Wala kang dapat ipagalala, hindi ako galit sayo." haplos niya sa ulo nito bago bahagyang lumayo para tingnan ang asawa sa mukha.

Nagpunas si Kyungsoo ng luha gamit ang mga kamay at huminga nang malalim. "D-Di kasi kita napapagsilbihan nitong mga araw. Di na kita nalulutuan. Ang sensitive ko kasi. Baka magsawa ka na, iwan mo na ako tsaka si baby natin." Singhot niya habang nakayuko, di makatingin sa mata ng asawa na hawak hawak ang kanyang mga kamay.

Hinaplos ni Jongin ang mukha ng asawa. "Mahal, di ko kayo iiwan. Di kita iiwan ng dahil lang dyan. Bati na tayo ah? Tama na 'to, Soo. Isang linggo na. Wag na natin patagalin 'to." Hagkan niya ulit sa asawa na sinabayan pa ng sandamakmak na halik sa pisngi. "Wag na mag-isip ng kung ano."

"Tatakot din kasi ako na baka kapag nagluto ako di na masarap tas iiwan mo na ako. Kinain ko naman yung adobo nun, okay naman, pero sabi mo di masarap." Hikbi nito at higpit ng hawak sa kamay ni Jongin. Tiningnan niya ito sa mga mata. Sa wakas. "Nun lang naman ako di masarap nagluto di ba, Mahal? Di naman lagi?"

Umiling si Jongin bilang tugon. "Hindi. Nung araw lang na yun na may kakaiba sa luto mo. Tinapon mo pa. Sayang naman."

"E, kase di masarap sabi mo. Yoko na ako lang kakain ng luto ko." Yuko niya at iyak muli.

"Shh. Tahan na. Tahan na." Alo niya sa emosyonal na asawa sabay tapik sa likuran nito. "Tahan na. Sige ganito," hinawakan niya ito sa pisngi at tiningnan sa mukha. "kapag magluluto ka ako muna food taster mo. Para kapag may kulang sa luto mo, mapupuna ko. Ok ba? Para di ka matakot na magluto ulit, hm? Tsaka wag ka mangamba kapag negatibo sasabihin ko. Di ibig sabihin nun, iiwan na kita, na di na kita mahal. Honest opinion lang, mahal. Kaya, luto ka na ulit. Miss ko na luto mo tsaka pabaon mo. Tahan na, wag na umiyak." Halik niya sa noo nito.

“Okay. Wag mo kami iiwan ni baby ah?”

“Shh. Hindi. Kahit anong tampuhan at away pa natin yan, hindi ko kayo iiwan. Dito lang ako.”

Nang maliwanagan na si Kyungsoo, may masasayang luha mula sa mga mata, sa muling pagkakataon sa apat na buwang pagbubuntis ng asawa, inatake siya nito ng malalim na halik sa labi na kanya rin namang binigay.

Hanggang sa mauwi ito sa nag-aalab na pagsiping nila sa gabing sa wakas, sila ay nagkaintindihan na.

Payapa na sila.   
  



End file.
